<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thank you for the meal by amethyst (mauvecakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154157">thank you for the meal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecakes/pseuds/amethyst'>amethyst (mauvecakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Atsumu goes down to eat, Atsumu was too, Dining Table, Dorky Twins, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Explicit Content, Just the twins feeding yachi in the end, Midnight, Multi, One-Shot, Osamu calling Yachi as 'love', Polyamory, Rare Ship, Romance, Sweet little pet names, Yachi was hungry, implied eating out, kitchen, thank you for the meal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecakes/pseuds/amethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which, yachi was hungry.<br/>so she went downstairs to find something that she can eat.</p><p>only to find herself on the table in the next second,<br/>finding someone who was also ready to eat.</p><p>but he wanted to eat her.<br/>out.</p><p>| lowercase intended. |</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Osamu &amp; Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thank you for the meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>miya twins and our little yacchan!</p><p>this is the product of my love for the twins and my undying love for yachi, hngg..</p><p>i love them and i will continue to write them stories. /bows;</p><p>please enjoy the meal! ; )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2:13 am.</strong>
</p><p>i blinked at the digital clock, bringing my phone down before i stared at the ceiling and breathed out loudly. the silence inside my room creeping in every corners, my eyes focused on the swaying dreamcatcher by the door.</p><p>"<em>i'm famished</em>." i stated. a couple of my favorite foods invading my mind as my mouth watered.</p><p>but, <em>i didn't do anything</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>3:19 am.</strong>
</p><p>my stomach was growling lowly, i tried my best to ignore it. i don't have the energy get up and eat any sort of food downstairs. i am too lazy for that, i am too exhausted.</p><p>today was a busy day. all i can feel is the numbing of my muscles as i nestle on my bed. i'm worn out.</p><p><em>but</em>..</p><p>"i'm really hungry.." i almost whimpered, facing and scrolling down my phone. ignoring how my stomach once again roared, it kept going as it raises its volume slightly- i sighed.</p><p>
  <em>i have no other choice.</em>
</p><p>i sat up and hopped off the bed, heading straight out of my room and down to the kitchen whereas the lights were off. i flicked them on, seeing the table empty. <strong>no signs of meal available</strong>.</p><p>luckily, my eyes spotted a bowl of strawberries on the counter. i can't say that i like eating strawberries but i don't dislike it either. plus, <em>i really don't have much choice</em>; considering how hungry i am at the moment.</p><p>i stalked my way to the bowl of fruits i am preying on and picked up one, staring at the red berry on my palm.</p><p>"<strong>i'm hungry</strong><em>.</em>" i whined and popped it inside my mind but didn't chewed it just yet. the bittersweet taste spreaded throughout my tastebuds as my teeth bared, ready to bite down the fruit inside my mouth.</p><p>"<em>me too.</em>"</p><p>suddenly, a voice spoke up right behind me and just when i was about to turn my head to face the speaker, the next thing i knew; i was not standing on my feet anymore. all i can feel is the oaked table behind my back as i stared at the ceiling of the kitchen.</p><p><em>huh</em>?</p><p><em>what did just happened</em>?</p><p>i blinked and tried to sit up, but my hands weren't moving. my lashes met its lower ones as i looked up, only to see my hands being pinned down by the hands of..<strong><em>him</em></strong>.</p><p>"<em>oh</em>."</p><p>his gray locks fell to the side as he tilted his head, mouth forming an '<strong>o</strong>' letter. my mouth was left agape, the strawberry almost falling out of it as i try to close it. <em>but he was faster</em>.</p><p>before i could even realize it, he was already chewing the strawberry. <em>the berry that was just <strong>inside my mouth</strong> a few seconds ago. </em></p><p>i let go of the breath i didn't knew i was holding. by the time i processed what actually had happened, he had already gulped down my chewed fruit.</p><p>
  <em>w-wha..?</em>
</p><p>my mouth was dry but i tried to complain, voice started off as a stutter.</p><p>"<strong>s</strong>..<strong>'samu</strong>, <em>you can't just do that</em>." i frowned, closing my mouth whilst still looking up at him. <em>you can't just steal a food away from me, <strong>especially if it is inside my mouth..</strong></em>was what i wanted to add but couldn't bring myself to do so.</p><p>"<em>mmhmn</em>." he nodded and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss, my eyes nearly closing the moment he decided to pull away. i pouted as he grins, nuzzling his nose against mine gently.</p><p><em>i think i forgot how hungry i am now</em>.</p><p>osamu smiled at my expression as i tried to quickly compose myself, clearing my throat to ask him.</p><p>"<em>mind telling me why did you pin me down the dining table?</em>" i raised my brow, the male quickly stood his defense. eyes lazily blinking at me, he admitted the truth with honesty.</p><p>"i didn't. <em>it's 'tsumu</em>." the darkhead replied, my brows furrowed. <strong><em>atsumu</em></strong>..? but he wasn't here..-</p><p>"<em>aww, 'samu. you shouldn't have told her that</em>." a familiar voice spoke up, i snapped my gaze downwards. my eyes meeting a set of glinting ones as i see a familiar sheepish smile.</p><p>"<em><strong>hi, baby.</strong></em>" atsumu slyly smirked, peering at me while holding my thighs firm on the edge of the table. <em>this sly fox</em>.</p><p>i knew that osamu isn't the kind to do this, i kind of figured it already. but, well, if his twin wanted to do this kind of thing, osamu doesn't have much choice but to follow and comply.</p><p>"<em>atsumu</em>." i internally facepalmed. if it's just osamu, it means all things are going to be fine and serene. maybe i'll get free cuddles in the middle of the night like this.</p><p>but if it's atsumu? i'm sure that i'll receive more than just a <em>fluffy cuddle</em>.</p><p>
  <em>this man meant trouble than anything else inside the room.</em>
</p><p>i sighed for the uptenth time today, observing the tricky man below me with his infamous <strike>stupid</strike> grin plastered on his face.</p><p>"why am i on the dining table?" i calmly asked, he grinned wider. eyes flickering with mischievousness. oh god. <em>he's attractive</em>, <em><strong>alright</strong></em>, but that just meant <span class="u"><strong><em>danger</em></strong></span>.</p><p>"'samu, what are dining tables for?" atsumu asked his other half as osamu answered nonchalantly.</p><p>"<strong>meals</strong>."</p><p>my eyes grew wide. <em>don't tell me..?</em></p><p>"<em>exactly</em>." atsumu licked his lips, smirking down at me with his hooded eyes. my breathing hitched, i gulped.</p><p><em>right</em>. <em>i am now facing danger, <strong>himself</strong>.</em></p><p>i said nothing and tried to keep myself calm and composed as i followed atsumu's every move. he could only grin at me as he proceeded with his sly actions. i felt osamu pressing down a kiss on my neck as his gentle hands were still pining mine down.</p><p>"<em>it'll be fine</em>." he cooed, smiling. "<em>i'll be here to tell him stop if it gets too much for you, baby</em>."</p><p><em>shizzle</em>. that reassured me but at the same time, that just means that atsumu will bear <em>no mercy</em> for me.</p><p>"<em>then</em>," atsumu trailed his fingers down my thighs and to my knees, i shuddered. he slowly parted it as he lowered his torso and leaned down, his dangerous smile growing wider and wider as my breathing caught itself in my throat.</p><p>he directed his gaze on me and never left my eyes as he whispered in a low tone;</p><p>"<strong><em>thanks for the meal</em></strong>."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>4:02 am.</strong>
</p><p>i breathed heavily, lids getting heavier as i felt my conciousness slipping away. osamu peppered my face with gentle and soft kisses as his hands pulled away from pinning mine.</p><p>"<em>you okay</em>?" he asked, eyes carefully searching for any signs of discomfort- in which he found none. i nodded, not trusting my voice at this moment. i feel like it'll be high-pitched.</p><p>
  <em>like how i was just screaming <strong>atsumu's</strong> name a while ago.</em>
</p><p>"<em>ahh</em>, <strong><em>that was delicious</em></strong>." <em>speaking of the devil.</em></p><p>atsumu rose and stood up on his feet, fully licking his lips as he happily looked at me with bright eyes.</p><p>"i <strong>love</strong> it,<strong><em> i love you</em></strong>!" he cooed, launching himself on me as he scattered kisses all over my face. i almost wanted to chuckle but i couldn't even have my eyes open for over thirty seconds.</p><p>"<em>yeah</em>.." still out of breath, i tried to console his cheerful demeanor after his sinful act. this man, <em>really</em>. he'll torture you with teasing at first but have you trembling right after.</p><p>"<em>well, it's about time to let yourself be filled, right, 'samu</em>?" atsumu grinned, my eyes widened. osamu sighed and slapped the back of his twin's head. atsumu immediately reacting to it but osamu disregarded his almost sadistic expression.</p><p>"<strong>hey! what was that for?!</strong>" atsumu complained, osamu rolled his eyes. </p><p>"she got the <em>wrong idea</em>." the darkhead miya came up to me with a gentle smile that calmed my panicking state, he reached up to play with my blonde locks. i breathed out, feeling safe and reassured.</p><p>"<em>don't worry, love.</em> he just means that we will feed you." he scooped me up into his arms after pushing atsumu away to which his twin angrily responded.</p><p>"edible and normal meal." osamu emphasized on the '<em>meal</em>' part, glaring at atsumu.</p><p>"we'll let you eat in peace now and <em>not eat you</em> just like a <span class="u"><em>certain moron</em></span> did." atsumu stiffened. i chuckled, atsumu turned his head towards me with a pout and pleading eyes.</p><p>"it's fine, i'm alright. <em>it's okay</em>." i reassured them, osamu nodded with a smile and atsumu almost jumped on me for a hug.</p><p>"<strong><em>but</em></strong>!" they both snapped their heads on me as i shyly delivered my request, both of them smiled.</p><p>"<em>you have to feed me</em>."</p><p>osamu sat me down the chair and atsumu prepared my meal, both of them holding up different spoons to feed me something with.</p><p>"<em>gladly, i will!</em>"</p><p>"<em>the pleasure is mine, love</em>."</p><p>atsumu and osamu may be polar opposites at times.</p><p>but they both have the same interests and love the same things.</p><p><em>as well as the person</em>.</p><p>the miya twins smiled, presenting their spoons with a handful of rice and dish as they put it before my mouth.</p><p>"<em>say 'aaah', hitoka</em>!" "<em>'ahh', hitoka</em>."</p><p>i smiled, opening my mouth as they both shoved the food inside.</p><p>"<em>..ahh.</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thank you for the meal.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ohoho- atsumu going down on yachi is just! &gt; &lt; ♡</p><p>i love it!</p><p>i'll write another story with these three- maybe a one-shot or..? ;0</p><p>anyways, i hope you did like this! i am crossing my fingers that i didn't get yachi or the twins as out of characters sksksks.</p><p>also, please tell me your opinions about this ship!</p><p>have a great dayyyy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>